five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Berenice Gabrielli
'Introduction' Berenice Gabrielli (ベレニケ・ガブリエリ, Berenike Gaburieri) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". After her revival by the Coalition, she was first placed within the Anemone Plains Unit, then with the Nirvana Unit where in the later battle she was assigned as a guard to one of the Lacrima legs, but she was defeated and captured by Bartolomeo. She is currently a P.O.W of the Alliance. Personality Berenice is a very talkative person and has a habit of rambling on and to the point that she annoys people around. She like most of her comrades an extremely loyal to her leader. She is easily angered is as example with her battles with Lucy and Bartolomeo. Though is mostly because that the were to find an immunity to her ability. She is also quite dumb as most her comrades said that after Gisele and Mennias that she was probably the dumbest. 'History (Bleach Manga)' Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Soul Reapers in battle.Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' Background Note: Non-Canon Before becoming a full member of the Sternritter Berenice was Soldat. One day she marched into Yhwach's throne room and started praising him. The members of Sternritter wanted kill her because they found her ranting annoying. However Yhwach was some what pleased with her praise decided that her ranting could be useful and thus awarded her Schrift ' Q,The Question' and was made a member. Though Bazz-B swore she only became one because she kissed Yhwach's ass enough that even he enjoyed her praise. Background end. At some point before the war she was resurrected with her comrades b Konton to fight for the conquers Coalition. She was then placed under the command of Orochimaru. 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships 'Sternritter' Berenice takes pride as member of group and has no obligation of showing her pride in front her comrades and enemies. She appears annoy majority of her comrades and seems t a few members in the organization that she doesn't get along with. One example being Bazz-B who she finds irritating and he in turn finds her annoying. She also has no problem in insulting her deceased comrades as well as she when she spoke about Giselle Gewelle after her death. Like majority of her comrades she sees Yhwach as a god and unbeatable even calling it just luck that Ichigo Kurosaki defeated him the first time. 'Szayelaporro Granz' She appears to look down on the him for three reasons. One his lack minimal fighting skills, two she thinks he is mad because obsessional and freaking experiments comparing him to a mad a Scientist. Three for being Arrancar which according to her is basically a type of Hollows. She even threated the latter saying that if it weren't the Coalition that she would kill when her leader demanded it. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritters, Berenice is among the strongest fighters within the Wandenreich. So far in the war she was able to defeat two high ranking members of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista and Jozu She was able to fight with Lucy Heartfillia before being defeated by her and nearly defeated Bartolomeo. The Question (異議 (ザ・クエスチョン), Za Kuesuchon; Japanese for "Objection"): Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities. Such as, having her enemies question themselves if they are strong enough or having themselves question about their past failures or regrets, thus could lead them to committing suicide. However it does have its limits, as it cannot effect those who are heard of hearing, nor does affect those who do not question themselves. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Berenice primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: ''' * '''Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): *** Blut Vene Stiche '''(German for "Blood Vein Stitches"): Allow her to use her own blood to stitch up an injury. * 'Ransōtengai '(乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "'''Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Enhanced Durability: Expert Marksmanship: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritters, Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Take the form of a crossbow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Her arrows have a common pointy tip, but they end in a slight curve at the end like a question mark in away. ** Verstreuten Pfeil (German for "Scattered Arrow"): Heilig Dagger Quincy Vollstandig Trivia Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Sternitter Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel